And The Story Goes On
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: On the first day of the first grade, Kendall and Nataleah met each other. They hated each other. And the story goes on... "The good and bad, happy and sad, hate and love, and all the above" A little quote that I just wrote.


On the first day of the first grade, Kendall and Nataleah met each other. They hated each other. It was always like a war between the two. Nataleah's friends and Kendall's friends both tried to get them to stop fighting but nothing EVER worked. They just wouldn't stop fighting. They were sent to the principal's office almost every single day from their big fights. It just never stopped. Ever. Or did it?

* * *

In the seventh grade, Kendall and Nataleah didn't talk to each other. Never had they once talk or fight throughout that one year. It didn't surprise anyone. The two hated each other. Until it happened. Nataleah was getting bullied. She was bullied by everyone. She had no friends. All of her "friends" had turned out to be backstabbers. The day before her thirteenth birthday, Nataleah came up with a theory. Everyone hated her. She was even starting to hate herself too. She was going to go to her house straight after school, and hang herself. She didn't think twice about it. She just decided that she _needed_ to do it. That cold winter day after school, she was about to start walking to her house, when she got jumped. Five or six girls in her grade attacked her. She was hit with punches and kicks. One of the girls pulled a knife out of her pocket. Nataleah closed her eyes, waiting for the hit. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see Kendall and his friends James, Logan, and Carlos. They were fighting off the girls who had jumped her. She stared in shock as they got the girls to leave. The guys brought her to Kendall's house, where Kendall's mom helped clean up Nataleah. They served her hot chocolate, and the five of them talked about… well… everything. By the time Nataleah's mom picked her up, Nataleah and Kendall were best friends.

* * *

At age fifteen, Kendall and Nataleah gained feelings for each other. They started dating. They had their first kiss. And after a few months, Nataleah found out that Kendall was leaving Minnesota to go to Hollywood to become famous along with the guys. She was heartbroken. Until a few days after he left, Kendall returned to Minnesota to ask Nataleah to go to Hollywood with him. She got permission from her mom and left.

* * *

At seventeen, they still lived in Hollywood. She loved everything there. Except Jo Taylor. Jo Taylor was trying to steal Kendall. Nataleah couldn't let that happen. She just couldn't. But according to Kendall, she crossed the line. She had gone up to Jo and started a fight. There was hair pulling, biting, hitting. Kendall caught them. He broke up with Nataleah, and got together with Jo. Nataleah moved back to Minnesota. She couldn't stand seeing Kendall with that girl.

* * *

On her 18th birthday, Kendall showed up on her doorstep. Jo had cheated on him. He told Nataleah that he made a mistake. That she was the only one he wanted to be with. She forgave him. They got back together, and went back to Hollywood. Everything was good. Everything was back to normal… the new normal. Where Kendall and Nataleah never fought, and loved each other more than anything.

* * *

They got married when they were twenty. A year after their marriage, they had a child. A little baby girl whom they named Samantha. They loved that little girl more than anything. Kendall quit the band to be with his wife and baby girl. Nataleah was touched when she heard about what he had done for her and Samantha. Just for her and Samantha. His family.

* * *

When they were twenty four and Samantha was three, Samantha asked for a brother or sister. Kendall and Nataleah tried, only to find out that they couldn't have any more children. So when Nataleah asked Samantha what she wanted for Christmas, and the little girl replied with "A brother or a sister", Nataleah thought about it and came up with a plan. She talked it over with Kendall.. The week before Christmas, Samantha was sent to her grandparents' house to stay with them until Christmas. Kendall and Nataleah were busy at work in the time being. Samantha came home on Christmas eve, already ready for Christmas. The next day, Samantha's parents told her that they had to drive somewhere to get her Christmas present. She just giggled and jumped in the backseat of their van. The three couldn't stop smiling. Samantha because she was excited to get her present, and Nataleah and Kendall because of what they got her… It was actually more like a present for the whole family. As they pulled up to a building, the three got out of the car, But Kendall told Samantha to stay where she was while her mom went to get her present. Samantha was confused as she held her daddy's hand. Five minutes past and Nataleah finally submerged from the building. But she wasn't alone. To her right, was a little girl with long, straight, blonde hair. To her left, was a little boy, just a little shorter than Samantha, who had spikey light brown hair. Nataleah introduced the girl as Chloe, and the boy as Dylan, saying that they were going to be Samantha's brother and sister. Chloe and Dylan were both the same age as Samantha, just Dylan was two months older and Chloe was three months younger. They came to a quick liking to each other, and they hardly ever fought. While Samantha had spent the week before Christmas' at her grandparents, Kendall and Nataleah had been busy working on two new bedrooms. The ones that were going to be Chloe and Dylan's rooms. Nataleah finally had the perfect family she had always wanted.

* * *

Thirteen years later, when Kendall and Nataleah were thirty seven, and Dylan, Samantha, and Chloe were sixteen, Chloe thought of something. She and her siblings started being very secretive and were always looking through their parents old photo albums and searching things upon the computer. Kendall and Nataleah were very curious and started worrying about the three teens. Finally they figured it out… err… more like three families and a lone man showed up on their doorstep and the teens told their parents about what they had done. Dylan and Chloe had been looking for ways to contact the other members of the former Big Time Rush. Mackenzie had spent her time hunting down the producer that had started it all- Gustavo Rocque. The families went into the living room and caught up with each other's lives.

After the band broke up, Logan went and became a famous doctor, married Camille, and had a boy who was now fourteen and was named Kieran, and an adopted boy named Aiden who was seventeen.

James had become a male model, got married to Jo (they had started dating a while after Kendall caught her cheating- the guy she was cheating with was also cheating on her with THREE other girls and when she found out, she was furious and called the quits, and James decided to be nice and comfort her. They started to fall for each other and WHAM! They got married.), and they had a set of twins, A girl named Adiva and a boy named Jordan who were both fifteen.

Carlos ended up marrying Stephanie and becoming a professional stunt double. They had a seventeen year old they had adopted named Rylee, a sixteen year old boy named Tyler, and a fourteen year old girl named Erica.

The ten teenagers made a group huddle and talked about something while the parents were catching up with each other. Then, Logan turned to the teens and asked them why Gustavo was there. Gustavo stood up and exclaimed that the teens had called him and asked if he could make them into a band. The teens had told their parents one day that they were staying at school for one of their after school clubs but they were actually getting together at Samantha, Dylan, and Chloe's school where they had practiced a song and then auditioned it in front of Gustavo. Gustavo wanted permission from the teens parents to bring the teens to Hollywood to make them famous and then they told him who their parents were. The former members of Big Time Rush. The parents talked about it and then agreed. All four families moved to Hollywood and moved into a mansion across the street from the palm woods, which was now being managed by Mr. Bitters nephew (who was exactly like him if you must know) and Katie Knight, who the gang hadn't seen in years (even Kendall hadn't seen her! The last time he saw her was at his and Nataleah's wedding! And Katie and Kendall were siblings for crying out loud!).

* * *

As the years went by, Kendall and Nataleah got older. Nataleah eventually died in a car crash, and Kendall died not to long afterwards from the depression that came along with his wife's death. Samantha got married and had a little girl of her own. She named her Kaitlynn. The band that consisted of the late Big Time Rush's children split up, but everyone kept in touch. Samantha thought back over the years. All of those stories her parents told her… All the fun times she had with her siblings… Being in the band with her siblings and the others… She loved every moment of her life… Except for when her parents died… But everything was for the best right? Samantha was putting away hers and her parents scrapbooks when little Kaitlynn came home from her first day of the first grade, complaining. What was she complaining about?

Kaitlynn was complaining about a boy she met at school that day. A little boy name Henry.

On the first day of the first grade, Henry and Kaitlynn met each other. They hated each other.

And the story goes on...


End file.
